


Good to be Bad

by Bohoartist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angry Sex, Black dress, Episode: s07e15 En Ami, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohoartist/pseuds/Bohoartist
Summary: He placed soft kisses along her mandible, traveling up to her ear where he softly whispered, "You smell like cigarettes."





	

 

“Mulder, I know, I know! I screwed up! I’ve apologized over and over. I don’t know what else to say!”

Mulder slammed the door to his apartment as they entered. They had just returned from empty offices full of empty promises and Scully knew he was having trouble forgiving her. She had listened to him rail at her for deceiving him, asking her over and over “How dare she”. How dare she lie to him, how dare she be so reckless, how dare she go with the devil himself leaving him behind to wonder if the last night they had shared together had indeed been their last? She could feel his anger grow with every apology she made, but she didn’t know what else to do or say to appease him.

“Scully, I am sick of hearing about how sorry you are.” Mulder stared her down from under furrowed brows, his voice eerily quiet and as cold as the chill now running through her veins.

She heard him mumble something under his breath. “What, Mulder? What?”

“I said how dare you!” The sudden increase in volume startled her as his shout echoed off his apartment walls, rattling his pictures of the cosmos.

“Goddamn it, Mulder, if you say that one more fucking time…”

“You LIED to me! I think I have a right to be upset, Scully,” she was forced to move to the couch as he took to pacing the length of his living room, a caged lion sizing up his prey. “You allowed him to use you and worst of all you BELIEVED him!”

She sat heavily on the leather cushions, her head down, her elbows on her knees. She spoke to the floor beneath her, “I know. I know I lied, Mulder, and I am so sorry, but I had to. Don’t you dare pretend like you wouldn’t do the exact same thing if the roles were reversed.”

At this, Mulder froze, his mouth open for retort, but before he could reply, Scully lunged across the coffee table, taking him by the sleeve and guiding him around the table to sit in front of her, pleading with her eyes for him to hear her. 

“Don’t. Don’t deny it, Mulder.” She desperately clasped her hands around his wrists. “Despite my deception, I tried my best to keep you in the loop. I told you, I wore the wire.”

“This wire.” Mulder shook his head and closed his eyes, shutting out her gaze. “You keep talking about this wire you wore, but where are the tapes, Scully? I sure as hell haven’t seen them!”

“I don’t know, Mulder, I swear to you. I sent you the tapes. I don’t know why you never got them.”

He opened his eyes and looked into hers. She could tell he was thankfully beginning to calm, if she could just reassure him that she tried.

“I wore a wire every day I could, until I had to wear the dress.”

“What dress?”

“When we tried to meet Cobra. We were at a restaurant and I guess Spender wanted me to look the part. It was...,” She paused, unsure of how much she should tell him. She broke eye contact with him and returned her gaze to the carpet. “It was cut in a way that I could not feasibly hide a wire.”

She could feel Mulder’s stare. He said nothing, his mouth just moving over unsaid words. She could feel his confusion rolling off him. She knew she was going to have to tell him more.

“Wait, back up. You’re saying he knew you were wearing the wire?”

Scully slowly nodded, never removing her eyes from the floor. With a heavy sigh, she continued, “I had passed out in the car the night before. I woke up in a bed, in a room alone and I was wearing pajamas.”

Mulder shook her hands off his wrists and grasped her by the chin, forcing her eyes to his, “He undressed you? Scully, did he -- “

“No, Mulder, no. I’m sure of it. I do think he drugged me, but I know he didn’t touch me.”

He was breathing heavily, trying to keep a tight reign on his emotions. “Continue.”

“That evening, he gave me the dress. Like, I said, it was no longer feasible to wear the wire, whether he knew about it or not.”

He held her gaze for a moment, then two. She could see the clouds roll in his irises. “You wore it,” his voice a soft warning before the storm approached.

“What?”

“You. Wore. It.”

“Mulder. Of course I did, I-I-I, “ She sputtered, “What else could I have done?”

He continued to stare her down as he slowly rose from his perch on the coffee table. “Did he have a gun to your head?” Electricity flashed in his eyes.

“Mulder -- I -- you--  “ She was stammering, stuttering, skipping over words and syllables as she tried to remember the justification for draping herself in that man’s silk. She tried to stop them, but she felt her traitorous eyes give away the location of the illicit garment, glancing at her bag in the corner. 

He caught her. He looked to her luggage and back to her face. “You didn’t. You didn’t keep it?”

She had no words. She was terrified and mesmerized by the intensity of the lightning striking in his gaze as he looked down at her. She knew what was coming. He grasped her upper arm and pulled her to her feet. She counted down in her head. “One-onethousand, Two-onethousand, Three--”

The thunder finally crashed, “Put it on.”

“Mulder, I’m not going to - “

“Shut up, Scully. Just shut up and put the dress on. You wore it for him, you sure as hell can wear it for me.”  He grabbed her bag from the corner of the room and held it out to her.

“Why are you doing this, Mulder?”

He didn’t answer, merely kept holding the bag out to her, but she knew from looking at the tempest in his eyes what his reasoning was. She understood now. He was going to stake his claim. She took the bag from him and took it into his bedroom to change. 

She reemerged minutes later, sheathed in the clinging black silk. Mulder sat on the couch and watched her walk to the center of the room. 

“Stop there.”

She turned toward him and looked him defiantly in the eye. He took in the entire sleek image of her, from her generous decolletage to the black, strappy stilettos adorning her feet. His gaze was fire. She could feel it burning over every inch of her. Her breath quickened and her nipples tightened against the smooth texture of the dress as she watched the heat of his eyes scorch her entire form.

He slowly rose from the couch and made his way around the coffee table to where she stood. He took her by the shoulders and turned her so she was facing him. He stood close. Sliding his hand through her hair until he was gently grasping the nape of her neck, he leaned in toward the breath that was rapidly escaping her parted lips. She pushed forward in an attempt to meet his kiss, but he immediately reached back into her hair and clutched it, pulling her head back so she could not make contact. Her gasp shattered the silence in the darkening apartment, the sun setting slowly on this wretched day.

Keeping her head pulled back, he made eye contact with her, but her arousal was increasing at such speed she couldn’t take the intense temperature of his focus so she slammed her eyelids shut. She could feel his breath on her face, Mulder tightening his fingers further in her hair, pulling her head back even more, exposing the long white column of her neck. He leaned down and smoothly drew his tongue from the indentation of her collarbone, up the expanse of her throat, culminating in a quick flick against the edge of her jaw. He then placed soft kisses along her mandible, traveling to her ear where he softly whispered to her, “you smell like cigarettes.”

She nearly collapsed when he released the hold on her hair. He moved around her to his desk, pulling the chair out and moving it the other end of the room. She opened her eyes and was trying to figure out what he was up to when he walked back to the desk and held his hand out to her. “Come here.”

She obeyed, moving towards him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of him, putting his body behind hers, pushing her stomach into the edge of the desk. He reached around her to the cord of his blinds and yanked them up, the view of his Alexandria street meeting her eyes. She watched the cars as they made their way down his street, stopping at lights, parking in lots. She briefly considered the lives of the drivers of those cars. Had they ever felt like a traitor like she did? Did they ever realize they needed to accept the consequences of their actions before they could heal? She’s sure they did. Didn’t everyone? But didn’t most people dread being disciplined? Because that’s where she felt different. She knew she had fucked up. She knew she needed to be punished. But why did that thought make her so damn excited?

He reached further and flipped on the lamp sitting next to his computer. The view of the city disappeared and was instantly replaced with their mirrored images. He stood behind her, pressing himself into her backside, his hands sliding across the tight muscles of her abdomen and up to her breasts where he introduced her rock hard nipples to the softness of his palms. She could not hold in the low moan that escaped her lips. He kept massaging her breasts through the dress as he roughly pressed his face against hers. He met her eyes in the reflection as he spoke into her ear. “You’ve been bad.”

She immediately felt the rush of her arousal between her legs and she knew he could smell her by the way she could feel his erection get impossibly harder against her ass. She momentarily stopped breathing when he yanked the top edge of the dress down below her tits, her breasts exposed to the view of his window. She couldn’t bring herself to care about this exhibitionism though when he recaptured her nipples with his fingers and thumbs, skin on skin.

“Say it, Scully.”

“Unngh,” is all she could manage.

“Say. It.”

“Oh, I’ve been bad.”

“And what do you think you should do about that?”

She didn’t mean to hesitate, but the way he was thumbing her tits and the way he was grinding the ridge in his jeans against her was too much and she was distracted. He put one hand back in her hair and gave it a firm yank back towards his face.

“I said, what do you think you should do about that?”

She smirked up at his face in the window. “I don’t know Mulder. I guess I need to be punished for my sins.”

They locked eyes in the glass. An unspoken conversation flittered back and forth between their gaze. Permission was granted with a twitch of her eyebrow.

With that, he removed the hand that was pleasuring her breasts and placed it between her shoulder blades, pushing down so that she was bent over his desk, resting her head on her folded arms. She looked up and watched his reflection in the window.  

He took a step back behind her and placed his hands on her hips. Mulder stood there for a moment, rubbing the material of the smoke tainted dress against his thumbs. Suddenly he reached down and yanked the hem of the dress up to her waist exposing the black lace of the panties covering her pale rear end. He expertly pushed his knee between her legs, forcing her to widen her stance like a suspect assuming a position that made sense to her, after all, she was guilty.

He took a moment to caress her hips before he slid his hand to the front of her panties. She knew she was soaked, and now she knew that he knew.

“Oh, Scully,” he sighed into her hair. He ground his knuckle into the damp fabric while he brought his other hand back to her breasts. Her hips squirmed from the pressure between her legs. Sensing her urgency, Mulder slid his hand from her center to the crease of her thigh, teasing the borders of lace he found there. His other hand joined it’s partner and mirrored it’s action, sliding up and down the edges of her underwear.

She couldn’t take it anymore. “God, Mulder. Please.”

“Please what?”

Her hips shifted and moved and danced, trying desperately to get his fingers back where she wanted them, but he kept his fingers traveling up and down the crease of her thighs. Every few seconds he would tease the tip of a digit under the lace to stroke the outside of her labia before rushing back.

“Oh, just...please... “ she breathlessly implored.

He grabbed the edges of her underwear and ripped them down her legs, the drenched fabric leaving a wet trail across her sensitive inner thighs. He bent down and guided each of her ankles through the leg holes, and tossed the lace behind him. Before he rose, he took a long hard look at the wetness between her thighs. He couldn’t help himself. He shoved his face between her legs from behind, giving her one, long, solid lick through her dripping folds.

She dropped her head down onto her arms and released a primal growl she didn’t even recognize as her own voice.

Mulder sat fully down on the ground in response to her guttural reaction and turned himself so that he was sitting with his back against the desk, Scully’s slick cunt hovering directly above his face. Lightly, he flicked the tip of his tongue against the protruding tip of her clit and was immediately rewarded with a gush of fluid against his lips and the sound of a muffled “Oh GOD” screamed into the crook of her arm above him. He did the same thing again, and then a third time, before finally closing his lips around it and sucking, flicking his tongue against the captured bundle of nerves. He released her and used his thumb and forefinger of his right hand to separate her labia while he licked at her throbbing clit. He brought his other hand down from her hip and slid one ten two thick fingers inside her, slowly pressing and stroking against the spongy tissue.

She had no hope of keeping her hips still as Mulder ate her like she was his last meal. The intensity and pressure kept rising with each flick and swipe of his tongue. She thought she would cease to exist when she felt him concentrate on the strip of skin below her clitoris, his fingers keeping a steady and slow gyration inside her. It was all too much and before she could stop herself she was unashamedly thrusting against his face, desperately searching for her release. She was so close. So close. Almost. Right. There. Right there, right there, rightthererightthere when he suddenly stopped and pulled his head away from her body and against the desk.

She could not stop the “No!” that fell from her lips.

She could see his grin in the reflection of the window as he stood back up behind her. He watched her writhe while he shoved his jeans down his thighs and slid the head of his cock back and forth between her folds. 

“God, you want this. You want it just like this don’t you, Scully?”

“Yes.” She could only manage a hushed whisper, “God yes, do it, Mulder.”

He adjusted the angle of his hips until the tip of him was just inside her. He pulled out and thrust back in, a little deeper, then deeper, until he bottomed out. Scully raised up on her arms, locking her elbows, palms flat on the wood of his desk, and shoved her hips back into Mulder’s escalating thrusts. She needed more. She looked up into his dark eyes in the window and realized she voiced that concern out loud as he nodded his head in agreement. He took her by her elbows, bending her arms behind her and used the leverage of his grasp to increase the depth, intensity, and speed of his hips. He was like steel inside her, hitting at just the right angle, balls smacking her clit, and she was overcome with pleasure, undignified noises of ecstasy escaping her throat.

She can hear how wet her cunt was as it gripped his hardness. It had always been good with them. They just recently crossed the line from friends to lovers just a few months ago and she had always been satisfied, but she couldn’t ever remember it being this good. She also couldn’t remember them ever being this loud. Her moans and yelps were echoing off his walls, commingling with his growls and grunts of “Mine, mine, mine.”

“Yes, Mulder. Yes.”

He continued to pound into her as he spoke, “Think you’ve learned your lesson?” He watched as she slowly turned her face over her shoulder to look at him, a sly grin dancing across her features.

“Oh I don’t know, Mulder...this might not be, oh God yes, this might not be enough.” 

She was shocked and electrified by the resounding smack of his hand hitting her ass. She couldn’t help the corners of her mouth from turning up in sheer pleasure as his hand made contact with her backside. 

“Unnngh, Mulder. Yes.”

He continued to spank her, reddening the formerly pale white skin.

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” She whispered each affirmation with each sharp smack of his hand timed perfectly with the snap of his hips. “More. More, Mulder.”

The heat and sting from the blows washed over her body, her clit throbbing in time with his hand, with his cock, her arousal dripping down her thighs. She watched in the window as he stopped and looked at the handprints he left on her ass. Pulling out and dropping to his knees behind her, he dragged his tongue across the marks, pressing open mouth kisses on her cheeks, soothing the effects of his discipline. Her hips were moving, trying to press into the edge of the desk. “Mulder, please,” she begged him. “Don’t stop fucking me.”

He grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her over until she was facing him and he lifted her up to sit on the desk, shoving the keyboard and books out of the way. She desperately grabbed at his hair and brought his face to hers, sinking her tongue into his mouth, seeking absolution. “Forgive me,” she whispers against his lips.

He knelt down in front of her and sighed, “Always” against her opening. He baptized her clit with his tongue, flicking over the nub in speeds she couldn’t keep up with. He sucked it back into his mouth and she was gone, legs shaking against his ears, muscles contracting.

She was still trembling when he stood and slipped himself back inside her. Where before he pumped madly, now he pressed inside her and resorted to a deep, slow grind. He sucked her earlobe into his mouth before whispering, “Please don’t leave me again. Please,” he begged. “You couldn’t possibly comprehend how much I love you.”

She pressed her lips to his and worked her clit against his pelvic bone, a second orgasm gently washing over, rolling across her body like a midnight tide. Feeling her quake around him, he let go, throbbing and pulsing inside her.

“Never, Mulder. I won’t leave you again.” She looked into his eyes and saw for the first time since returning that they were clear, no tumultuous clouds rolling across his features. She knew this had been necessary. They both needed this to whether the storm.

  
  
  
  



End file.
